


Starscream

by X59



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26117017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/X59/pseuds/X59
Summary: A poem dedicated to Starscream
Kudos: 1





	Starscream

He who roams the sky

He who has untold power to unleash

Constantly wonders why

Is faced with the possibility that his power won't be unleashed.

He won't back down.

He who can't be shaken.

He who can sneak around without making a sound.

He bears the mark of a decepticon thus making taken.

He who will not fade.

He who will not stay dead.

He will not become a shade.

He becomes as close as his kind can be to being undead.

Even if he isn't always kind.

Starscream shall not be forgotten to the sands of time.


End file.
